


Those Eyes

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bondage, Dom Chakotay (Star Trek), Dom/sub, Episode: s07e04 Repression, Eyes, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Food, Impregnation, Maquis, Mutiny, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Photo prompt, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Ritual Sex, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Those eyes of his are my undoing...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 88
Kudos: 92
Collections: One Idea Many Voices





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill a chat room with a bunch of J/C shippers and drop I hot picture of Chakotay right in the middle... this is the result!

=/\=

He was sitting in my chair, donned in his red command uniform, but he was no Starfleet officer. Right now he was Maquis. Right now he was debating what to do with me. Debating where to put the dethroned captain of the starship he currently controlled. My first officer, my best friend, my Chakotay.

He stares at me with hooded eyes, the brown of his irises vanished into two black voids. His gaze is intense, causing my skin to tingle and my legs to weaken. Chakotay has never looked at me like this before. Butterflies take flight in my belly and I can feel my center crying for the same attention he is giving my face. His look is one of darkness, of hunger, of desire. But what is it that the Maquis truly desires? To throw me in the brig? To see me shot out an airlock? Or is it something else entirely? 

He rises from the seat and closes the distance between us. I can feel myself shrink with each step and my heart pounds faster as he draws near. His hand moves to my neck and I can feel his fingers close around the four pips on my collar. I can’t help but flinch as Chakotay jerks the round symbols of rank free then throws them out of sight. 

He runs the back of his hand across my cheek. His skin is rough but warm. It is just the way I've always fantasized it would feel. His other hand comes around and frees my hair from its tight bun. The curled locks fall to my shoulders and the tension in my forehead lessens. If I didn’t know better I’d say he wanted to kiss me now, but he doesn't want to show his crew that I hold any power over him. I am just a pretty face, someone to warm his bed in the journey to come. 

His hands fall and he grabs me hard around my bicep, pulling me hard toward the turbo lift. “B’Elanna you have the bridge,” he commands. He throws me into the lift once the doors slide open and I hear the bridge crew laugh as Chakotay steps in behind me. He pins me against the wall easily, since I give him no fight, and he orders for it to take us to deck three. 

My hands are pinned above me, he spreads my legs with his thigh, and before I can feel the lift move he takes our first kiss. His lips are gentle, his tongue slips inside with no resistance, and my knees buckle with a building want. I never imagined being with him like this, but I’ll take it just the same. Those eyes of his are my undoing.

=/\=


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those eyes of his see more than just a dethroned Starfleet captain, they see a future mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for more so here you all are. This went in a direction I didn't expect, not sure how happy I am with it. I hope everyone can enjoy something about it anyway. 
> 
> Beta Thanks goes to JAlexMac

=/\=

My cabin is not far from the turbolift, but it feels like kilometers since my legs have turned to jelly with anticipation. Chakotay marches us to my door, his large hand around my wrist dragging me along as I struggle to keep up with his long strides. He keys in my access code and no sooner do we slip inside does he have his lips on mine once more. 

His breath is hot and he holds my head in place with both hands, backing me against the bulkhead - trapping me in place as his tongue explores every micron of my mouth. Today Chakotay has taken the ship, and tonight he will be taking me. 

I can admit this is not romantic, this is not how I pictured us being, but it is here and it is now. I want him to take me, I need him to do it. Too long have I been handling my own needs, using Voyager and its crew as an excuse to keep him at bay, using the title of Captain to build my own personal crucifix. But no more. The ship is out of my hands; Chakotay and the rest of the Maquis command her now. 

Chakotay will take good care of Voyager just as I hope he will take good care of me. I slide a hand up the front of his uniform looking for the edges to pull it apart. He looks wonderful in red, I've always admired his strong presence when he's in it, but I'm eager to see how he looks when it's laying on the floor. He pulls my lower lip between his teeth and gives it a little bite. I wince and whimper at the sting, it is more than I like but better than nothing at all. He smiles against my lips to my reaction. Oh god, does he like to hurt his women? I stiffen thinking about that fact. There is nothing stopping him from doing as he pleases. I can only hope Maquis Chakotay is as tender as my first officer Chakotay was. 

He pulls back and keeps me at arm's length, his eyes fixed on mine. Those same dark-intense-hungry eyes that nearly finished me on the bridge. Chakotay licks his lower lip then flashes me a smile with dimples pressed evenly to either side of his face. He releases me then takes a step back. “You have been relieved of command Kathryn, time to put away the uniform," he says in an amused tone. 

The sudden loss of contact has me dazed, I try to slow my breathing while pushing a lock of free hair behind my ear. Honestly I am surprised he doesn't want the honor of ripping my clothes off himself, he certainly has no qualms about taking what he wants. I will obey him, not for his sake but for mine. I don't want to wait any longer to be with him.

Using the bulkhead for balance, I cross my legs to remove my boots and socks first. My bare feet sink into the carpet one after the other and I'm a good three inches shorter now. Chakotay's tall body feels like a wave about to crash down on me without my heels. I slide my jacket off next letting it drop to the floor before running my hands over my stomach, pulling the grey shirt free from the black pants. My hands glide up over my breasts and I can hear a deep growling sound from him. A sound of jealousy or desire? Either way it would be best not to linger, we have both waited a long time for this and there is no telling what he'd do if I teased him. I move on and pull the grey shirt and tank off all in one go. Unbuttoning my pants, I push them to my feet and step out of the last bit of Starfleet uniform.

Slowly I straighten but keep my face cast down. “I stand relieved,” I say, peeking up at him through my lashes. A black silk bra and matching panties are all that remain.

Normally I don't allow myself such luxuries, but the set was a gift to myself for cutting back on coffee last month. When I replicated delicate items, I never thought that anyone besides myself would see them, but I am glad I'm wearing them instead of my practical underthings.

My arms cross over my belly and goose flesh pebbles my skin. The cold filtered air has my nipples puckering against the fabric of the bra, and I feel very vulnerable under his gaze. It has been a long time since I've been naked in front of another person. Even so, the last time was only done in order to save Kess' life. 

Chakotay reaches out and his warm touch travels from my shoulders down my arms and to my wrists. He gently pulls my arms outward as if he is unwrapping a present. "You are so fucking beautiful," he says, releasing my wrists to let them rest at my sides. Chakotay runs his thumb across his lower lip as he eyes me up and down, the wheels of his tactical mind turning. After his third pass, he points toward my sleeping area and commands, "Lay down and wait for me."

I nod and do as instructed. I can feel his heat rolling off of him as I pass, his eyes studying my body as I walk. He smells delicious, his scent a perfect blend of sandalwood and natural musk. 

His aroma stays with me as I cross the threshold into the bedroom. Glancing around the room, the objects within seemed so mundane this morning. The vase of sunflowers perched on the ledge under the viewport, the queen sized bed neatly waiting for my return, my favorite metallic coffee mug left on the dresser where I took my last sip. Less than a work shift later and these objects paint a picture of a lifetime ago. These things I once looked upon as ordinary will now be my treasures to that old life. 

Chakotay gave me those flowers last week for no reason at all. The mug was a gift, from him, years ago after my ceramic one broke in a skirmish with the Kazon. My bed, which once seemed too large for just one, will now be welcoming two bodies tonight.

Climbing onto the mattress I pause spotting a picture of Mark and Molly sitting on the farside nightstand. I don't look at it much, only on nights I feel extra lonely, but it has no business being out, especially not next to my bed anymore. Quickly I crawl over to hide it, but Chakotay enters before I can store it away. 

“I told you to wait." His voice is angry. “What is that?”

“An old picture of Molly with Mark,” I admit, trying to emphasize my sadness of missing the dog more than the man. He walks to me and takes the frame from my hands. Chakotay studies the image for a moment. Without warning he jerks away and throws the picture frame against the bulkhead. Glass shatters, and the broken frame rests in pieces all along the floor. 

Chakotay turns and looks at me again with those dark hooded eyes. “You don’t need a picture to remember your dog.” His words are cold, and I’m pretty sure he is not talking about Molly. “Lay down, hands above your head,” he demands.

Doing as he says, I lay down in the center of the bed out of habit then rest my hands so they are on the pillows above me. He hovers then places cold metal around my wrists. Something clicks tightly into place and I realize that they are old fashioned handcuffs. My heart skips a beat. Next, Chakotay pulls a phaser to cut through my plush headboard. He rips open the stuffing to find part of its framing and secures my hands to it. Whatever is to come, I’m not going anywhere without him. 

Chakotay walks to the foot of the bed and strips down to tented boxers. Warm hands grab my ankles, pulling me so my wrist strain against the metal cuffs, my shoulders and arms pulled tight, I am completely at his mercy. I struggle to angle my head to see him past my breasts, but the damn things keep getting in the way every time I take a breath. He peels my legs apart before releasing and I can feel my panties cool with wetness. 

The weight of the bed shifts and Chakotay crawls up to meet me like a jungle cat. Though he is careful not to touch me, his body slowly engulfs me in warmth. He pauses at my sex and buries his nose in my soaking panties. The act causes me to moan as my throbbing sex gushes with even more liquid heat. My legs squirm and I so badly want to run my hands through his hair, but I can’t. All I can do is dig my nails into my palms. 

Chakotay’s thumbs hook into the straps of the panties and he pulls as he sits back. The lace glides sensually against my skin, down my thighs, over my knees and past my calves. He gathers my legs to one side to slip off the panties, also taking the opportunity to stare at my bare ass. With a satisfied smirk he rolls me onto my back once more and parts me. His eyes are locked onto my core and his smirk vanishes. He takes on the look of a man starving, I should feel embarrassed or ashamed, but I too am starving. My body is begging to be touched, to be pleasured, _hell_ just to be fucked. Chakotay doubles over and I feel a hot breath run past my slit. He presses my legs apart before diving into his meal. 

The first lick is slow, long, and deep. I gasp, an orgasm already insight, the epicenter of which builds just below his tongue. He takes another lick this time circling my clit and nibbles on the folds, adding another spike of pleasure in my belly. I whimper, my body withering either to get away or push him closer, I’m not sure which at this point. His hands grip my hips, pinning me down so I can't escape. I have never been more vulnerable, I am at the mercy of his mouth, and now that he has me right where he wants me, his feast can begin. 

His sucking, licking and nibbling have me desperately trying to buck up, but his hands are too strong. The metal handcuffs dig into my skin as I try to reach out for some leverage, but it’s no use. My legs shake and my toes curl. With each lick my body inches closer to the edge. Just when I think I’m about to break, he slows and eases away and I whine with displeasure. Chakotay is teasing me. He’s going to torture me for as long as he can. 

Once my body is calmed a bit he starts again. Chakotay broadens his tongue over my bundle of nerves. My body tightens like a bow string, as the coil in my belly finally brakes. Waves of electrifying pleasure shoot up my torso and down my legs.

"Cha-ko-tay!" I cried out, but he doesn’t relent. His tongue continues to work my clit as he slips one finger inside then a second. The sensation of being stretched is breathtaking. He moves himself while between my legs, hiking each leg over his shoulder, and sending his face deeper into my core. The thrusting fingers work in perfect synchronization as he eats and I can feel another orgasm approaching fast. 

I cry out again when my inner walls clamp down on his fingers, this time I can't even form words. Wave after wave flows through me again. My body is covered in a sheen of glistening sweat, and my mind is emptied of everything except exhaustion and pleasure. Chakotay lifts his head once I am spent then wipes my arousal from his face on my inner thigh, _his stubble tickles_.

Chakotay's fingers slip out and I whimper at the loss. He removes my ivory legs from his bronze shoulders before bringing himself to his knees. His brown hooded eyes still hold lustful intent as he stares down at me. 

I'm so spent already, not sure how much of a ride I can still give his throbbing cock that stands perfectly erect.

"You taste so fucking good Kathryn, it was almost worth the wait," he smiles, doubling over to give me another tongue swiping kiss, my musky essence strong on his lips. 

Chakotay breaks away then unclasps the cuffs around my wrists. My straining arms fall to the pillows in relief. Chakotay tenderly helps me bring them below my head and kisses the tender skin. Amazing the skin is not broken but it is definitely marked red and will leave bruising for some time to come. I am surprised, Maquis Chakotay doesn't just want to fuck me… he cares about me too. 

My arms are weak but I muster the strength to lace my fingers with his. He eyes me suspiciously and I smile at him. "Thank you," I say just above a whisper. 

"I can't be having the mother of my future children bleed unnecessarily," he replied sweetly. 

"What?" I ask, not sure if I heard him correctly.

"You don't want to be a mother?" 

"I do... it's just being cap-"

"You're not the Captain anymore. From this day forward your only concern should be to keep me happy while I keep you swollen with my seed." 

I shudder at his intensity. His comment seems more fitting for ancient monarchy times of Earth, but they awaken something deep within me I never thought was there. The idea of having new life, his child, growing in my belly is… well… _intoxicating_. The image of my stomach slowly expanding because he put something there, sends a fresh wave of slickness to gather. I can already feel the sensation of my breasts filling out while my nipples and areolas darken.

I bite my lip as butterflies take flight in my stomach. Chakotay smirks at my reaction. "Have you been taking your boosters?"

"I was supposed to last week, but I forgot," I informed him. 

"Good then we can get started now."

Chakotay gives my wrist one last kiss before releasing my hand. He runs his fingers down my body as he travels to his cock. He shifts, positioning the head at my entrance and with a deep grunt thrusts inward till he is buried to the hilt. 

I moan, the sudden fullness alarming. Thank goodness he primed me with his fingers beforehand. I‘ve spent the last seven years alone, seven years empty of another human, and now Chakotay seems intent on keeping me full for the rest of this journey home. 

Chakotay moves to support his weight with his forearms and begins the task of thrusting. He's slow at first, letting my body adjust to this rediscovered sensation. His cock nearly exits as he pulls and I moan a whimpered cry as he pushes. My arms are still useless but my legs are not. Once Chakotay settles into a steady rhythm I wrap my legs around him, encouraging him with my feet. 

Voyager's new captain wants me pregnant. Fat with his seed. I won't just let it happen, I'll make it happen. His movements become more vigorous and his pelvis grinds into my clit with each downward thrust. Chakotay’s breathing is heavy, he must be close to completing the deed. My tired body does its best to keep up, but laying beneath him there isn’t much more I can do. 

Chakotay locks eyes with me. He is so close to spilling himself. A few more thrusts and his jaw drops open with a deep groan. His lower abdomen flexes with one final punch to my core and his payload is delivered. He stills to slide his hand down to my clit. Chakotay works me over and soon I follow him over the edge into the abyss one more time. My inner walls clamp down on his twitching cock, drawing his seed deeper into myself. 

My mind is caught in a state of unencumbered bliss. Chakotay removes his hand and collapses on top of me. His weight feels like a protective blanket, much like the Starfleet uniform was once my safekeeping. But it would seem that my sanctuary now lies within myself, in my womb. This morning I woke up as the captain of a starship, but now I fall asleep as the mistress of a brainwashed mutineer. Who knows if this union will produce a child in the first try? But I suspect Chakotay will want to keep trying for as long as we are on this journey. 

From the very beginning those eyes of his were my undoing, but I never thought this was how it would happen. The journey home is just as long as it was this morning, yet now it feels like it is going to be completely different. Whatever is to come, I know that deep down Chakotay cares for me and I’m willing to bet that he will captain this ship with that same care.

=/\=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think if you have time, I adore all comments and Kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly the ship is the reason Kathryn is not pregnant yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks goes to my Beta TheRedHeadedCaptain, for making this chapter even hotter.
> 
> Note: The cultural rituals in this chapter are not accurate to any native cultures that I know of. I made it all up, no disrespect was intended, I just used myths that I have heard in my travels for getting pregnant for the sake of time... and sexiness. Enjoy!

=/\=

White flakes of snow cover the ground at an alarming rate. The rocky path Chakotay had walked us down a few hours ago is completely gone, all that is left is an undisturbed blanket of frozen water molecules. If he is not careful, we will soon be snowed into our little shore-leave cabin on J-Lax III. Not that he seems bothered by it, he did bring me down here with one activity in mind, of which we need not venture outside for.

It’s been nearly three month since the Maquis and Chakotay had taken over the ship. The crew, I’ve been told, are being treated well and everything is running smoothly. That is everything, except for Chakotay’s desire to make me a mother, and not from a lack of trying either. He and I have both been off the boosters, we have both been given a clean bill of health from the EMH, and we have been intimate every night. Yet I still am not pregnant. 

The Doc says that these things take time, but I can tell that Chakotay’s patience is running thin. In the last few weeks, our love making has been more urgent, rougher even, loading me up several times before retiring to our bed. Where I fall asleep as he rubs my lower belly. 

Part of me feels sexy when he does this. Part of me hopes his rubbing will help, and that when I wake in the morning there will be a bulge as evidence of the child within. And part of me wonders what will happen when the day comes that I give him a child, if he will still have any desire for me. Chakotay remarks everyday how beautiful I will be with a nice, plump child bearing belly, but I am just as flat stomached and childless as the day we met. 

Three days ago, Chakotay determined that our problem was the ship. He explained that his ancestor’s spirits could not bless us with a child because we did not honor their memories first. The next day Voyager came across a warp capable planet, J-Lax III, and he arranged for us to come down to the surface to perform the rituals he remembered from his people.

Yesterday, Chakotay spent the day cleansing the cabin with sage and other herbs then meditating with his spirit animal, while I laid quietly and naked on a heap of replicated furs. Chakotay told me I had to relax and open myself up to the spirits. I wasn’t about to argue with him. I am in no position to, I have no leverage, and I am conflicted to really be looking for any. 

My time with Chakotay has been intoxicating, and it is tempting to forget that this is not how it is supposed to be. I am Voyager’s true captain and he, a victim of an altered state of mind. I gave in when he stared at me with lustful eyes. I dropped all the barriers when he kissed me. I felt like a woman again when he finally made love to me. But the rose colored glasses are beginning to fade, the impulses of the moment are no longer clouding my mind, I can see that I can not continue to be _kept_. 

Of course, my resolve to take back the ship lasts only as long as the day spent without Chakotay, for no sooner does he return do I melt into a puddle for his desires. When his honey laid voice speaks, I think of nothing else. When his hands drift over my skin, I focus on nothing else. When he is inside me, I want nothing else. It’s hard to stay committed to a coup when every part of myself is in love with the person it is trying to take down. 

I feel his body press into my back as I stare out the window. He kisses my neck and his hand reaches around to palm my left breast. I instantly turn to jelly, angling my head for him to latch onto my pulse point. His teeth sends my sex quivering. Chakotay has been doing this all morning, kissing me and petting me, working me into a fever of lust. As my breath begins to hitch and I start to feel myself tip over the edge, he stops. 

Chakotay moves to my ear and says, “Tonight under the new moon, I will put a baby in you, my love.”

I shut my eyes, willing myself not to cry from the tease. “Why can’t we start now?” I whine. 

He chuckles and kisses my temple. “This is all part of the ritual. I need to prepare us first.”

“How is teasing me a ritual?”

“I have been preparing your body to accept my seed. Your body is craving more, it wants to have more,” he explained. “We will cleanse ourselves…”

“You mean like a bath?” I spin in his arms to look up to him. The thought of a bath is so enticing I _almost_ don’t mind being teased. 

He smiles and nods, grabbing an ass check with each of his hands. I flinch at his rough handling, but I’m getting used to it. “There will be food, cleansing and a prayer, and then I fuck every last bit of my cum into you.” 

I bite my lip as I stare at him and he leans down to take it for himself. His cock starts to grow rigid against my belly and his tongue pushes its way in. Liquid heat gathers down below, but for now it is in vain, he will not touch me until tonight. We haven’t been carnal with each other in three days, this ritual is definitely making me crave something. Tonight might very well be the night he makes me a mother, spirits know he is going to try. 

He breaks the kiss then guides me over to a table overflowing with food. “What’s all this?” I ask, as he pulls out a chair for me. 

“Food and water is the substance of life,” he says taking the seat next to me. “Without either we can not survive. To bring forth life, you must contain the elements of life. It is very important that you have enough energy within yourself to have a child and it is very important that you have enough honey.”

“Honey?”

“Yes, it is the essence of all growing things. If there is no honey then there is no plant life. Without plant life there can be no animal life. No human life. Honey represents the cycle of life,” he explains then places a hand on my stomach. “And we are trying to create a cycle of life within you, thus you must eat honey.” 

I place my hand over his and see a smile part his lips. His brown eyes are kind and loving. It is enough to make me think that, just maybe, my first officer Chakotay has broken through. But that thought slips away and his eyes slowly turn black with lust. Pulling away his hand, he grabs for a strawberry, dips it in honey, then places the treat at my lips. 

I eye it questioningly. Honey on strawberries? The fruit is covered in the golden substance as well as his thumb and index finger. I open wide and Chakotay places the delicate berry in my mouth. I close my lips around his fingers to let my tongue extract the honey from his digits. He hums a growl of satisfaction and pulls away once they are clean. “Keep eating, I have to go prepare for the cleansing,” he stands and gives me a kiss. “I want to see you’ve made progress with this food by the time I get back. And…” he points to a large bowl of thick honey, “I want that all gone when I return.”

“Yes, sir,” I reply and he walks off to hopefully prepare a nice warm bath.

=/\=

An hour later, I have eaten my fill, making sure to devour all of the honey before Chakotay returns. The seat is uncomfortable as my stomach juts from my overindulgence. I want to lay down and sleep, but Chakotay says it’s time for cleansing. He scoops me up into his arms and carries me to the tub. The steaming water gives off an herbal aroma. I can detect eucalyptus, tea tree, and lavender.

Chakotay sets my feet down in the tub and takes my hand while I ease down into the water. “Is it too hot?” he asks. 

I shake my head. “It’s perfect,” I coo, letting the warmth sink into my muscles. He climbs in behind me, stretching out his legs on either side of me. He rubs my neck and shoulders just the way I like, before his hands submerge below the water to massage the muscles in my legs. Leaning back, I settle myself against his chest feeling his strong hands loosen the tightness my body always seems to carry. 

“What is the significance of the bath?” I muse, my eyes sliding shut. 

“We are clearing away the negative energy in our bodies,” he answers. He grabs a brillo pad and moves it over my skin. It feels nice, the dead skin being gently scrubbed away as the water rejuvenates the nee.

“Mmm, we should do this more often,” I comment, the pad working its way down my thigh and around my calves. This cleansing part is almost like spa day on Risa, but with the added bonus of a man in the tub with me. The steaming aroma of the herbs clear my synesis and open my airway. This truly does feel like a cleansing ritual, the way Chakotay carefully scrubs me from toe to base of my skull. He swipes the pad at my sex once then hands me the pad. 

"I need to be cleansed too," he whispers, the nibbles on my earlobe, his teeth sending a prickling down my neck and across my shoulder. 

Starting with his legs I work down to his feet, before I have to turn in the water to reach the rest of him. Running the pad across his arms, chest and back, I save his sensitive area for last. Chakotay smirks at me as he knows where I’m going next. I dip my hand between his legs to palm his sack then drag a quick brush over his semi-hard manhood. His eyes flutter shut and I get an idea. Dropping the pad I grip his length, giving it a firm pull from base to tip before his hand grabs my wrist nearly crushing it.

“I’m sorry," I cry, stopping instantly and releasing him. "I thought I could help prepare you, like you've done for me." 

“What part of ‘all of my cum’ didn’t you understand? I am going to fuck all of it into the that tight little cunt of yours. You are going to swell with my seed and we are not leaving this cabin until you are ripe with my child. Is that understood!?" He barks at me, squeezing so hard that I think my wrist may break. His hooded brown eyes set my skin on fire. If I wasn't so worked up already, my sex would be dripping for him. 

“Yes sir,” I answer, tilting my head down as a sign of submission. 

“Good, get out and dry off,” he orders, finally letting go. I nod and climb out of the tub, grabbing a towel hanging on the wall. Chakotay jumps out and does that same, but he is careful not to rub too much as his semi has now developed into a full blown hard on. 

I quietly wait for my next instructions. I do not wish to anger Chakotay further and risk the punishment he has given me before. Last time I nearly died from being denied an orgasm. I can’t go through that again. 

Chakotay runs his thumb along my jaw then caresses my cheek. His tenderness is always surprising, it comes out at the most unexpected times. With his other hand he gently lifts the wrist that he nearly crushed and kisses it. "I am glad to see you are eager for this," his voice is soft once more. “But there is a process for a reason." He tilts my head and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Go lay down on the furs, it’s almost time,” he says. 

The corners of my mouth hint at a smile, but I hold my composure. He sidesteps and I walk out of the room, the feeling of his eyes on me as I go. 

In the next room, Chakotay had arranged a plush mat on the floor and covered it with furs. This was where I laid while he meditated the other day, I see there has been an addition since then. The furs and mat placed in the center of the room are now encased in a circle of pink stones. Without a tricorder I can only guess what exactly they are, though they remind me of rose quartz from Earth. They probably have no malicious intent if Chakotay placed them here. 

Stepping over the rocks, I lay down in the center of the furs staring up at the translucent ceiling. The snow is sticking to the round roof, still there are bare patches where I can see out into the sky. It is growing dark and I make out a tiny moving light in the sky. It very well could be Voyager that I am seeing, but then again I hope not. I don’t want to be reminded that the ship is no longer under my command. That I have given in to captivity all for the sake of my own physical pleasures. 

My skin begins to cool and shiver waiting for Chakotay. I watch the sky grow dark but I don’t dare move from this spot. Just when I think nothing is going to happen tonight, Chakotay enters waving a bundle of burning sage in one hand, while holding a container of liquid in the other. He paces around me chanting something in his native language, before stopping at my head to set the sage on a stay and the bottle of liquid next to it. 

Chakotay walks around me again, with his sole attention on me as he prowls. He is hungry, I can see it in his eyes. My heart begins to race and my body begins to heat. It has been days since we have been together and the lust and desire in his stare has increased tenfold. 

On his fourth loop, Chakotay finally steps inside the ring of pink stones at my feet. He sinks down to his knees between my legs and stares directly at my core. My body quivers at the intensity, liquid forming without even needing to be touched. 

He has seen me naked. He has touched and tasted every sensitive part of me. But this time it's different, his locked gaze is so concentrated, it is as though he were willing me to become fertile. Tonight is the night, he will take me to my limit. Tonight is the night he puts a child in me. 

Chakotay crawls over me and I bend my legs in anticipation, his body heat enveloping me. His hips move as I feel his hot, throbbing cock rub along my slit, gathering my arousal onto himself. Days of teasing have me ready, neither of us need anymore foreplay. His head is pressed against my entrance and Chakotay stills to say something I slightly recognize hearing before. _"A-koo-chee-moya"_. He says it so softly, each syllable a tender prayer as he pushes in slowly. 

My body has been craving this and I moan with the satisfaction of being filled. Once his pelvis is flush against mine, he pulls outward just as slowly. It is painstakingly slow, a whimper escapes me, but Chakotay is quick to repeat sinking himself back inside. 

He supports his weight on his forearms to either side on my head. I take a chance and wrap my hands along his biceps, anchoring myself for when he picks up speed. 

Chakotay sets his pace and soon we are both panting with desperate need. My breasts bob with his movements and the all too familiar tightness in my lower half builds. The sound of flesh slapping is only muted by the crescendos of our grunts and moans. A succession of quick thrusts and the first explosion of his sperm is launched into my depths. He groans my name and stills as his eyes shut tight and his mouth falls open.

The image is quite beautiful, knowing that I am the only one who gets to see him at his most vulnerable, is magical. I don't know if this can be called love, after all I am not free to do as a please. I do feel deeply connected to him, that if I were to lose him, I don't know if I could overcome the sorrow, but can what we have be called love? Lust? Yes. Dominate-submissive? Yes. But love? I've been without it for so long it's hard to tell. I do know that some part of me is grateful. Chakotay could have easily thrown me in the brig or handed Tuvok a working phaser, but he didn't. He chose to take me as a lover, he chose to make me a mother. 

Chakotay reaches for the bottle of liquid above my head. His cock is softening, still wedged inside. I wait patiently to be given a release, but he is more focused on the bottle then me. He uncaps the bottle and brings it to my lips. "Just a little sip to start," he says. 

I open and he pours in the tiniest mouthful of liquid inside. The drink is sweet and thick. It is reminiscent of a watered down honey. I swallow and as the contents hit my stomach I feel a warmth and a new energy of lust. Chakotay takes a drink as well and no sooner does he set down the bottle do I feel him hardening again. 

"Oh my god," I said, marveled at the instant rebound. 

"Isn't it something?" he smirks down at me. 

"What is it?" I ask in awe. Every nerve ending in my body is now abuzz, the sensation is akin to drinking too much caffeine. I writhe beneath him to increase the friction. I haven't come yet and this liquid has my sex throbbing with even greater need. 

"It's a performance enhancer, of course I may have altered the original chemical structure to be a bit more potent that what my ancestors used," he chuckled. 

His words are lost on me, my need to come is too great to focus on anything else. I snake a hand to my throbbing clit, my fingers circle the way I know will get me there quickest. 

"Move your hand Kathryn." He speaks again, but I don’t understand his meaning, was it a command to stop or encouragement to continue? 

"I have to come!" I cry, my fingers dig in harder, my eyes tearing from being denied this long. All I can think about is coming, it is more important than water, more urgent than air. If I don't experience the bliss of release I will not survive the night.

Chakotay's hips begin to move, and I feel another round of hot seed spill into my womb. I am so lost in the desire of my own pleasure that when his hand finally joins mine I shriek. My back arches completely off the floor, every muscle in my body tightens and contracts as my orgasm finally rips through me. I breathe in deeply, drawing the electrical pulses up my torso as my thrashing legs work it down. My inner walls clamp down on Chakotay like a vice grip, making his cock feel infinitely broad for my narrowing passage. 

I drop my hand in order to concentrate on all the other sensations of my body, but Chakotay stays with me. He rides out the waves, sparking countless aftershocks until we are both too tired to move. He slides out and rolls off to spoon my side. His fingers run circles on my belly while his other hand supports his head. 

"That was amazing," he chuckles. 

My heart is pounding in my ears, my lungs struggle to return to normal, and my body feels as though I just touched an open electrical conduit, but I am happy. In this moment with him I am content, blissful, even euphoric. At this moment I don't care that he has my ship. I don't care that I am his plaything. All I care about is how he makes my body sing with pleasure. 

I gaze into his coffee brown eyes and they tenderly look back at me. The corners of his lips tug at a smile and I feel so beautiful when he looks at me in this way. I don't dare break this spell with words, instead I reach a shaky finger out to trace his tattoo. 

"Once we catch our breaths, we will go again," he smiles, allowing my fingers to roam his features. 

My eyebrow raises and my grin widens. "How many times?" I giggle.

His hand hasn't stopped circling my tummy until now, he flattens his palm and his voice turns rough. "Until the liquid is gone and you are with child."

=/\=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the Romans, Chakotay wants to display his conquest to the ship. However things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta thanks goes to TheRedHeadedCaptain.
> 
> Brainstorming thanks goes the gals in the Corner and Dawn47 for gifting me some phrasing.

=/\=

No sooner do we make it back to the ship, then Chakotay marches me to the Doctor to get the results from our efforts down on the planet. He lifts me up onto the surgical biobed and kisses me deeply before activating the EMH. I hear the phrase, “Please state the nature of the medical emergency,” as Chakotay gently encourages me to lay down. His hand protectively rubs my stomach, confident in the life we created during his people's fertility ritual.

The Doctor strolls up with a medical tricorder in hand and says, “Back again I see. Am I correct in assuming you wish to check on the status of the Captain’s pregnancy?” The Doctor asks Chakotay, with a raised brow and a defiant glare. If the Doc wasn’t so crucial, his matrix would have been reprogrammed ages ago.

“Yes, we want to check on _Kathryn’s_ pregnancy status,” Chakotay snarls, his nostrils flaring at the Doctor's open defiance. 

“Very well,” the Doc turns to me and begins to scan my midsection. “Commander, to have an accurate read, I will need you to remove your hand from her abdomen.”

Chakotay slides his hand off my stomach and laces his fingers with mine. I study his face. Chakotay's eyes are locked on to the medical tricorder, as though he were willing it to give him the answers he wants. The medical wand hovers back and forth then side-to-side. I can feel Chakotay’s grip tighten the longer we anxiously wait. The Doctor returns the medical wand to the holder and snaps the tricorder closed. 

“Congratulations you are pregnant,” he says without enthusiasm and sets the scanner down on a nearby tray. 

“It worked!” Chakotay exclaims. Kissing my forehead before he bends over to kiss my belly. “The ritual worked.”

“Not to disrespect your _ritual_ but at the rate you two were going at it, it was only a matter of time. There is research that indicates the 'placebo effect' to be a valid method for certain medical anomalies that can’t otherwise be explained.” The Doc states matter of factly. But I don't believe that and I'm sure neither does Chakotay. 

We both spent hours experiencing orgasm after orgasm during the ritual. I was so full of Chakotay's cum that it dripped down my thighs even while he had my legs and ass lifted in the air to, as he put it, to 'let gravity aid our pursuit.' If our sexual escapades didn't lead to a child after all that, then clearly either Chakotay or I must be sterile. 

My heart pounds and my cheeks burn with the overwhelming joy I feel. I am going to be a mother, a new life is growing within me this very second, and Chakotay is going to be a father. When I ordered the destruction of the Caretaker array, I thought that this life moment would never happen for me, that my actions closed the book on any chance for me to have a family of my own. I rest my palm on my flat stomach, awed in the miracle that that is no longer the case. 

“Chakotay?” I call, and he turns his head to look at me. “Can we find out the sex?”

He smirks and turns to kiss my belly one more time in front of the Doctor before straightening and telling me ‘Yes’.

“Well Doctor is it a boy or a girl?” I ask the holographic Doc. 

“I have good news, you have two embryos implanted, and are having one of each by my reading of their DNA.”

“Twins!” I begin to tear. 

“It would appear so.”

“Doctor, when will Kathryn begin to show?” Chakotay asks, drawing my attention. He is biting his lower lip and his eyes are growing dark. I know this look well, it was the same look I saw nearly everyday when Chakotay talked about me being round with child. 

“With the placement of the embryos, and given there are two of them. Keeping in mind Kathryn’s smaller frame, I suspect it shouldn’t be more than 4 to 8 weeks until you notice a bulge,” he explained, crossing the room to replicate a hypo and a box of cartridges. He returns and hands Chakotay the items. “These are prenatal vitamins, to be taken once a day, and you,” The Doc turns to me, head tilted ready to give a lecture. “You will need to eat more regularly. A high protein diet has been shown to help prevent nausea that can occur during the first trimester.”

“Anything else?” I ask. 

“It goes without saying no alcohol and…” He gives me a stern look, “to restrict caffeine consumption to a minimum.” This has not been the first time he has told me that, but it is the first time I will take it seriously. “I would like to see you back here in two weeks to check on your progress. Should I tell the computer to set you a reminder?”

“That will not be necessary Doctor,” Chakotay answers for me as he helps me to sit up. “She will be here, I’ll make sure of that. Computer deactivate EMH program.”

The Doctor vanished, leaving me and a very hungry looking Chakotay alone in sickbay. He hands me the hypospray and cartridges before scooping me into his arms and calls for a site-to-site. The next thing I know we are in the captain’s quarters and he lies me down on the bed. I spot his bulging erection as he starts to undress himself. Following his cue I pull up the hem of my dress and spread my thighs for his eventual dive. 

Chakotay stops at his black tented boxers and looks down at me with a smile. “Wait right there,” he commands. He takes the vitamins and hypo and walks into the next room. Carefully shifting the pillow behind my back, I hear Chakotay speak and the hum of the replicator, but I don’t dare move from the bed. Chakotay returns a moment later carrying a tray of food. 

“It’s time to feed our children,” he smiles and places the tray on the nightstand. Chakotay sits on the edge of the bed and holds the loaded hypospray up to my neck. The familiar prick and swooshing sound of the cartridge emptying indicates the first of many injections to come. Chakotay smiles as he sets it down and runs a hand up my thigh. My heart picks up speed and my center gathers slickness for his arrival. Though we have been like two Vulcan’s during Pon Farr, I still crave more of him. When he is near my blood boils for him and I want him sheathed inside me. 

“Are you happy?” I blurt the question. 

He turns his loving brown eyes on me, as his dimples pull at his smile. “Yes.” He caresses my cheek, “Are you?” 

The question is only two words, and yet it is so complicated to answer. I am overjoyed to become a mother. I am thrilled that Chakotay is the father. I am blissfully intoxicated by the way he makes my body feel when we are together, and yet. I am saddened that this Chakotay is not completely real. I am heartbroken that the real Chakotay is not here to share this moment with me. Nothing in this universe is perfect, the good and the bad often go hand-in-hand, but it is up to us to choose which parts to focus on as we live our lives. 

Right now the good outweighs the bad. The flaws of this arrangement are out-shined by the miracle of new life that has been created because of it. At this moment there is a girl and a boy waiting in my belly to join us in 9 months. This moment is not perfect, but it is good enough. 

I place my hand over Chakotay’s and I tell him with the utmost sincerity “Yes Chakotay, I am happy.”

=/\=

The next morning, Chakotay has a surprise for me. While serving me breakfast of eggs, fruit, scones and honey he informs me that we are going on a tour of the Maquis commanded ship. But the tour is not for my ease, nor for the crews’, it is a grand gesture to show off his control. It is to be a parade, showcasing his victory over me. To show how he conquered the Starfleet captain and got her pregnant. It is a victory tour akin in spirit to the opulent displays of the ancient Roman empire.

Once Chakotay is satisfied with the amount of breakfast I consume, he presents me with a silk emerald-green empire dress to wear on our tour. The fabric is cool to the touch and glides over my skin sensually. The top hugs the curves of my bosom, highlighting their weight and my state of arousal, leaving nothing to the imagination. The dress has a long sleeve on one side with golden slits to show my pale skin beneath. My shoulder and collarbone are bare to see as is my cleavage that the dress creates. The design itself clearly states grandeur, reminding me somewhat of a royal toga. 

Chakotay wants my hair braided like it had been on New Earth, but when I explain it isn’t long enough, he grabs a follicle stimulator and soon my hair cascades past my shoulders, halfway down my back. 

At fifteen after the start of Alpha shift, I stand before Chakotay waiting for his approval of my appearance. He is dressed in his usual Maquis leathers with his hair slicked back and a smirk hinting at his lips. He circles me once, eyeing me up and down, then pauses out of view behind me. His hand settles at my waist then wraps around to feel my belly. He leans in, placing the softest of kisses on my neck before whispering in my ear. “You look beautiful, Kathryn. A true symbol of motherhood. If I were to guess I would say your breasts are already beginning to fill out.” 

I can hear the smile in his voice as he slides his hand away and around my wrist. In the past, Chakotay would have presented his arm like a gentleman, but that does not clearly display his hold over me. Maquis Chakotay needs to demonstrate his conquest as he leads me out the door, into the empty hallway, and onto the turbolift. “Bridge,” he orders, smiling at me with a mischievous look.

Nerves flutter through my body, the last time I was on the bridge was the first time Chakotay kissed me. This is my chance to see what has really been going on with my ship, but before we travel the two decks it takes to get there Chakotay orders the lift to a halt. I can feel his eyes staring down at me and his heat filling the enclosed space. 

“I have half a mind to take you back and rip that dress off you,” his voice is thick and husky. It has a direct link with my core and I bite my lip. 

“I have half a mind to let you,” I purr leaning into his chest. I am so close to the bridge, I am so close to seeing with my own eyes what is going on, I can’t let him take me back now. “I suppose the ship tour can wait, our announcement can wait.” I take his free hand and rest it on my stomach.

I can not push Chakotay into anything, he makes all the decisions for us. All I can do is help remind him why we are here and not currently fucking like animals in our quarters. Chakotay pushes me up against the bulkhead, his hand taking the weight of my left breast as his tongue pushes into my mouth. Liquid heat gathers as his hardness grows against my stomach. He breaks the kiss and gives me a smile. Just when I think he is about to order the lift back to deck three, he takes a step back and adjusts the front of his clothing. 

“I was right,” he chuckles, running a hand through his hair. With a questioning brow I try to slow my breathing. “Your breasts are starting to fill out already. Computer resume,” he orders and takes my wrist once more. 

When the lift doors open I am hit with the strangest sense of deja vu, it feels as though I had returned to the time before Teero. To a time when _my_ word commanded this ship. The bridge still has its welcoming aroma that makes it feel like home. When I walk in, I don’t feel the daggered eyes of the Maquis crew or the sympathetic gaze from the Fleeters, I feel confident. I feel control and freedom, though it may not be the case as Chakotay drags me in by my wrist. Hardening my expression, I dust off my captain’s mask and put on a good show for the crew. 

“I have an announcement to make,” Chakotay says to the room, walking us down to the lower level next to the helm. The bridge crew, which is made up of Ayala, Tuvok, Hogan, Harry, Tom and Samantha Wildman, all stand at their stations quietly. “Kathryn and I are expecting.” Ayala and Hogan each display a smirk of amusement, as if pleased the Starfleet captain has been put in her place. Tuvok remains his Vulcan neutral, while Samantha, Tom and Harry all look shocked at the news. 

“We are having twins, a boy and a girl, and we could not be happier about it,” Chakotay says, a smile beaming across his face. “Voyager will finally start to become the generational ship it was always destined to be.”

“Congratulations Captain. May your children live long and prosper,” Tuvok remarks. 

“Thank you Mr. Tuvok,” I say, feeling a tight squeeze on my wrist after I do. Thinking quickly I turn to Chakotay and say. “Wasn’t that nice of him, _Captain?_ ” 

His grip loosens and he nods. “It was, my dear,” he says softly. 

“Well I guess that makes Captain Janeway a whore, along with being a traitor,” a familiar snarky voice sounds from behind Chakotay and I. Before I can even register that the remark has come from none other than Lt. Tom Paris, Chakotay is already turned around delivering a powerful blow across Paris’ jaw. 

Tom’s body falls back against the helm and his head hits the panel with a sickening crack. Ayala and Tuvok rush to Chakotay’s side, as Samantha rushes to mine. She pulls me back from the commotion, as I watch Chakotay land another blow to Tom’s rib cage. Tom groans, his arms clinging to his chest protectively as he rolls onto the floor. A cough of crimson blood splatters the carpet and I fear that Chakotay is going to kill Tom. 

Tom is dazed and groaning, but Ayala and Tuvok hoist him up by his arms to give Chakotay another shot at his midsection. Chakotay’s fists land with an unmistakable thud to the gut, before Chakotay strikes him again in the head. Blood is dripping from Tom’s nose and mouth, his eyes are already black and beginning to swell shut. 

My heart pounds as I am helpless to do anything for the Lieutenant. Tom always had a big mouth, but how could he be so stupid to open it like he did? Why would he say such a thing? Is this what the crew really thinks of me now? Has the crew already given up on their true captain?

My mind spins with these questions, until I sense something being pressed into the palm of my hand by Ensign Wildman. She whispers, “Stay strong.” And it dawns on me. 

This whole thing has been a diversion. Tom has created a diversion so that the crew could get a message to me. They haven’t given up on me, so I must do everything I can for them. It is time I take back my ship. 

“Chakotay!” I bellow, as he is winding up for another punch. “Chakotay, please let him live,” I beg. 

“I will not let him or any one talk about you like that,” he growls. 

I push away from Samantha to close the distance between Chakotay and I. Running a hand along his bicep, I try to sooth his rage. He once told me that I brought him peace, hopefully I still can. “I don’t want to ruin this joyful celebration,” I say. “Let him rot in the brig. Let him be miserable with the knowledge that we are happy together.” 

Chakotay seems to be coming around to my suggestions. His breathing is heavy as he lowers his blood covered fists. “Put him in the brig,” Chakotay barks. 

Ayala and Tuvok drag Tom away, but before the lift doors shut I make out a hint of a smile as I catch his eye. Tom’s mission was a success, a painful one, but a success. Now it is up to me to find a way to read the message.

=/\= 

The tour of the ship ended right then and there. Chakotay was still boiling with rage when we made it back to our quarters. I managed to slip into the bathroom and hide the message chip Samantha passed me in a make-up container. I wanted to read it now, but the chances of being caught seem too high with Chakotay in the next room. “Kathryn!” I hear him shout from beyond the door. I bury the container deep in the drawer before exiting the bathroom.

Chakotay is standing at the foot of the bed with a pair of handcuffs in hand, staring at me with his dark-intense eyes. _Those eyes_. My center warms and I feel a tingle run up my spine. My fingers unzip the dress and it pools at my feet on the floor. I was able to calm the angry warrior earlier, but tonight the angry warrior will be riding me into battle.

=/\=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I adore all comments and kudos, please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comment and Kudos give me great joy and help to keep me writing! I've struggled with dyslexia as long as I can remember, and your words give me so much encouragement, Thank you !!!


End file.
